Guide talk:Urgoz's Warren
Feel free to tinker with it....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:04, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Well, the guide widely depends on how you're running urgoz. If we're saying the meta is cryway and we want a guide for that, most of this is wrong. I only read through the first few rooms, but it seems decent for a trapper/balanced group. I'll finish reading it soon. Life 20:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::This is copied mostly from userpage, but more useful here. Looks like like you're making a better quality, more updated version of guides currently on Wiki, (e.g. Urgoz's Warren) which is a good thing. I'd suggest padding out everything with screens or maps, etc - they can turn a dry, continuous prose into something people are more willing to read and understand. I'll take some next time I'm there. There needs to somehow be a distinction between what is strickly required (literally what needs to be killed to continue) and what comments are more advisory in nature - enough times I've seen people claim they NEED to do something which was originally guided by misinformation. Possibly make a clear section of skills required to complete the mission and skills which would be helpful, so that people can make their own builds if they choose to do so. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 20:31, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Life, I've always thought these guides would be a kind of general tactics for the most part. There would then be a section on say the meta build (outlining tactics and what each person should be doing), and then a little see also bit which would link to any relevant builds. Of course if you have a different view on how these should be written, I'm open to suggestions =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, if using general tactics, stuff like trappers should probably be removed from being mentioned everywhere in the guide, as that is a fallen meta. Tbh, i havent seen an old school trap group being formed in urgoz in a very long time. Lau makes a good point on mentioning what absolutely must be killed to proceed(or just mention that wolves and their pops do not have to be killed). A somewhat up to date cryway guide for urgoz is listed here, and you could just remove some of the more team specific aspects. :::::"if you have trappers laying traps first is always a good idea" :::::"Make sure that the MM (if you take one)" :::::I've always read them as an "if you have this type of player then this is a good idea", does it really seem like it's suggesting you should take them? (those are really the only build specific mentions I can see (besides the BiP)). I'll keep in mind the other comment and make adjustments later =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Danny mentioned stuff like just mapping out where pops are and things too, which is a good idea. I think its this kinda of general information which we need to aim for. I think the guides should give people enough information to work out what to expect in urgoz, had they never been before, mention tricks that have been found over time (like not needing to kill any wolves in spawn room to open the gate at the end) and simple starting points for creating their own builds base around the requirements of the mission (NT, EoE, heal party, etc). [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::tl;dr, build specific or heavy build-suggestive guide won't be useful, we already have those anyway. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC)